Erotic Death
by Beyond The Cage
Summary: Sometimes, when everything you love dies, something happens. Not just anything, something weird and unnatural. I'm Naruto, and I've been sent to a strange world of sexual desire and rieghtous fury... Hm, wonder how this will turn out? Naruto x Pokegirls
1. Prologue

~*Prologue*~

Naruto stared impassively from the top of Gamabunta's head, silently glaring at the person opposite him. Sasuke's stare was equally impassive as he stared at the blonde from the top of the new boss summon of the snakes head.

Below them chaos issued, several Konoha shinobi battling with the remaining member of Akatsuki. It was a vicious one, Konoha having the advantage in numbers, while Akatsuki had the advantage in skill.

Naruto and Sasuke had been battling for hours, and this was the final stand, they both knew. Everything was silent minus the battle below, before they both disappeared.

There were invisible impacts of steel and flash as the two sennin had a fight for the ages. The previous snake and toad sennin had nothing on these two, they were mind boggling.

Both seemed to be blank throughout the whole thing, but if you looked very closely, you could see aggravation in the snake sennin's eyes. The last time the two had met Sasuke had been able to beat him with two hands tied behind his back, but now, the dope and he were on even terms!

His musings cost him in the form of an upper cut to the jaw. He back flipped and gracefully landed on the head of his summon.

This had all happened in less than ten seconds, and they were both back in their original positions. But now the Uchiha heir was glaring at the toad summoner fiercely.

Fucking Pein! If he hadn't killed Jariaya Naruto would still be a carefree idiot! Pein had been planning to kill two birds with one stone, kill Jariaya, therefore eliminating an enemy and breaking the most powerful Jinchuriki's spirit.

Of course his god damned plan had backfired, and Naruto had finally gotten serious. Thus unlocking the potential Sasuke had seen, and been afraid of in their genin days.

His wandering mind once again cost him, this time resulting in a kunai in his shoulder. Sasuke grunted in pain, somersaulting over the blonde onto the Toad king Gamabunta.

Sasuke cursed mentally, now his right arm was useless. Now he couldn't use his chidori! Sasuke growled, gaining him a raised eyebrow from the target of his ire at the rare show of emotion.

He was going to use it, he wasn't going to like it, but he was going to use it. He sent a pointed look to Tobi once they made eye contact, the idiot nodded boisterously before focusing his attention back on the Konoha shinobi.

Sakura and Tenten grinned viciously; the annoying little bastard had let his guard down! They quickly charged in, but stopped in their tracks as he looked back at them and said two words that made their blood run cold.

"Mangekyou Sharingan"

Atop the snake summon, Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he saw what was about to happen, all visages of impassiveness shattered as he sprinted towards Tobi, knowing he would be too late but not believing it.

Kakashi had a great pain reflected in his eyes, they'd been played. Tobi had been toying with them, and the other members were just decoys.

He saw Naruto sprinting toward them with a panicked expression on his face, Kakashi smiled. That was the first sign of emotion he had seen out of the blonde since the sennin's death.

His eyes narrowed though, when he saw what was about to happen. Sasuke was charging his Mangekyou at the exact spot Naruto would arrive. That sneaky little bastard!

Naruto would hate him for this, but it would have to be done.

Naruto pumped his legs harder, he was almost there, so close…

Naruto cried out as he saw Sakura and Tenten vaporized by the flames of Amaterasu. Tears streamed down his face, but he kept running, he _had _too. A sob ripped through his throat as he saw Team 8 disappear into the flames. He stumbled and met Kakashi's gaze, he gasped, his Mangekyou was exposed!

He wouldn't, no; Kakashi-sensei wasn't like that…

Just before he was vaporized, one word escaped his sensei's lips.

"Susoono"

~*~

Naruto slammed into the ground, creating a large crater; he wasn't paying attention to the pain in his body though.

Tears ran down his face, he buried his head in his hands, and cried, cried harder than he'd ever cried before.

His sobs eventually subsided into strangled gasps as he tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

His friends were dead. His sensei was dead. His godfather was dead. _He_, was dead. From what Kakashi had told him, his Mangekyou transported things to different dimensions.

That meant he wouldn't even be able to properly mourn for them! He slammed his fist into the ground, causing an indention. Another sob escaped his lips.

He began to drift, until he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

~*~

A pair of eyes shot open in alarm. She sensed a disturbance… A wave of power and sorrow washed over her and she gasped. The aura she was reading… This was very troubling indeed.

She quickly teleported to the source; a handsome blonde lying in a crater. On closer inspection she could see the faded stains on his face indicating he had been crying. Her eyes softened, and she settled herself on top if the body, and waited.

~*~

Naruto woke up later, to a strange weight pressed against his body. He opened his eyes, only to flinch as he saw another pair staring deeply into his.

He slowly looked at what was on top of him, she - he could tell it was a she by her generous, um, assets – looked to be about a couple inches shorter than him, with deep eyes that looked almost white, save for the pink tinge in them. She had long flowing white hair, which like her eyes, were tinged with pink.

He tried to make other observations, but stopped when he heard a voice in his head.

'It is alright'

Naruto stared up at her in surprise, had that been?-

'Yes, I can speak to you telepathically'

Naruto stared at her a bit more, before he tried something. 'What's your name?' He thought. She smiled at him, pleased to see he had caught on.

'My name is Moan, and yours stranger?'

Naruto stared at her incredulously, what the hell kind of name was Moan? He put that thought aside for later, and thought his answer to her. 'Mine is Naruto, if I may ask, why are you on top of me?' It's not that he didn't like it; he was just a bit uncomfortable with situation.

She smiled down at him again, waiting a moment before she answered, 'I am here to make love to you'

Naruto jerked up, memories flashing through his mind, before he began thrashing, trying to free himself from her grasp.

"Get off!" He near screeched, but the being on top of him would not let him budge.

Moan stared in confusion and concern, what had she done? She'd come here to ease the immense pain this man was feeling, and yet she was making it worse. She tried something different.

Naruto was still thrashing when something warm and soft caught his lips, stopping him instantly. He stared in surprise up at Moan, and saw a fierce determination as well as a softness, that made him melt. He sighed, before slowly returning the kiss.

Moan's eyes lit up in delight. That was good; he seemed to be mellowing out now. She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth, and suppressed a moan (I know its cliché, shoot me) at the sensations she was feeling.

Naruto on the other hand, had no such inhibitions, and groaned sending pleasurable vibrations through her mouth.

For several minutes they just gently explored the others mouth, probing soft spots and lapping against each other's teeth.

Finally Moan began to unzip Narutos shirt, removing that and his sennin vest in one swift move. Slowly she ran her fingers along his chest and abdomen, sending shivers down his spine.

He weakly tried to push her hands away, "Wait, stop, we shouldn't be doing this, I don't- "He was stopped when she put a slim finger to his lips.

'It's okay,' she thought gently to him, 'I want to help you, just let me,' Naruto hesitated, before nodding slowly.

~*~

Naruto woke up sometime later, curled up against a body. He began to panic, but slowly calmed down as he remembered the previous day's events.

He looked down at the tail that was wrapped around his waist, how had he not noticed that? He pushed that thought away though, and slowly nuzzled her hair. 'Wake up,' He thought gently. She moaned softly (once again, shoot me), before looking up at him sleepily.

'Yes?' She questioned him, wondering why she had been woken up.

'I was just thinking-'She rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke, '-what did we just do'

'We made love,' she thought to him, smiling, and leaning up to kiss him gently.

'I know that, but… What happens now?' He thought questioningly to her, to which she simply answered,

'I will leave, and you will be on your way,' Naruto's eyes widened, leave; but she was the only reason he wasn't having a mental breakdown right now.

She slowly began to stand up, despite his protests, and looked down at him regretfully. 'This is the way it must be Naruto, we'll meet again,' with that she leaned down and gave him a deep kiss, before vanishing.

Naruto stared at the place where she had been, before groaning pitifully and slamming his head into the ground.

~*~

After sometime Naruto got up, dressed himself, and began to look for civilization. He didn't know what kind of dimension he was in, but if Moan was any indication, it was a very strange one indeed.

Finally, after hours of running, Naruto reached a town. He was correct in his assumption; this was a _very _strange place. He passed several men walking with some type of transformed females beside them. Naruto didn't know what they were, but whatever they were; they apparently played an important part in this dimension.

One thing that shocked and disgusted him though, was the way the females were treated. By body language and facial expressions alone he deduced they were treated like crap.

He didn't take kindly to that, having experienced it x10 worse before. The worst thing though? They made them dress in those… Rags, or nothing at all! He barely repressed a snarl as he saw one teenager walk by with one of the females held by a rope around her neck. She was crying.

Quickening his pace to get some answers and _not _kill everyone there, Naruto finally arrived at a large building with a neon red roof. Naruto stared at it for a bit.

'That's about as subtle as the Kyuubi,' he thought to himself dryly, before entering the building.

Once he was inside he was met with a strange sight, several of the males and their females were milling about, some distressed, and some angry.

Naruto quickly made his way to the front counter, where a woman was running around frantically, looking panicked.

"Excuse me," he asked, smiling politely, she didn't pay him any mind. After two more tries his smile grew a bit more strained. "Excuse me," he said a bit louder this time. Still nothing, a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "EXCUSE ME!" Nothing. Naruto growled.

"YO BITCH!!" Everything went silent.

Naruto was glaring angrily at the lady, who's eyes were wide as she stared in fear at him. "What the hell kind of joint is this!?!? I get faster service at a god damn cemetery!" He shouted angrily, he became conscious of the terrified stares he was getting, and realized he was emitting killing intent.

Sighing and trying to calm himself he smiled his most charming smile at her, and asked as smoothly as possible, " Excuse me, may I see the owner of this establishment?"

~Nurse Joy 5 minutes earlier~

Joy was frantic, today was the busiest this week! She silently cursed the idiot who designed this place to have one employee and one pokeball chamber.

Sighing she handed off one man's pokeball, and silently put another's in.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind her, she glanced at him and her face lit up in a blush, he was handsome! She quickly turned away though, he didn't have a pokegirl and she couldn't see any pokeballs on him, so he was her last priority.

It happened twice more before he got a bit louder, finally he shouted, but she payed him no mind.

"YO BITCH!!" She turned around shocked, and froze as she saw fierce blue eyes glaring at her. A silent force began to choke her, strangling her from within. He shouted some more things, but she couldn't her them in her terror induced haze.

Finally he looked at her and seemed to realize something, before the feeling vanished, and everyone was able to catch their breaths.

"Excuse me, may I please see the owner of this establishment?" Her knees wobbled and she blushed even brighter at the smile he sent her. She slowly answered, trying not to let anything leak into her voice. She hadn't been tamed since… Since… She didn't even know! She'd never heard of a feral Nurse Joy, but she didn't want to be the first one!

"Y-yes sir, what would you like to talk to me about?" She questioned slowly, trying to keep her voice even. He stared at her in confusion for a moment, before sighing and slamming his head onto the counter.

Her nursing instincts kicked in and she picked his head up, quickly scolding him for being so careless.

Naruto stood shocked, before a wide smile stretched onto his face. Coupled with the pink hair and how she was scolding him, it was almost like Sakura-chan was checking his face right now.

Seeing a smile spread across his face and a dazed look in his eyes, the Nurse Joy began to worry, had he damaged his brain? She sighed.

"Get Well Kiss," she muttered before gently pressing her lips to his forehead.

Naruto was immediately shocked out of his musings by that, he stared at her for a second, before groaning and slamming his head onto the counter again.

This continued for several minutes, while the inhabitants just stared in confusion. Finally after the sixth time, Joy caught his head before it could hit the counter again.

"Now," she began, flustered, "What is it you wanted to ask me sir?" His eyes lit up,

"Oh yeah! Here, come with me!" Her protests were ignored as he dragged her into the back, she looked back at the front where the customers were shouting and raving about not being able to heal their pokegirls.

~*~

Joy stared at the man in bafflement; had he just asked what she thought he just asked? Maybe he really _had _damaged his brain. "Are you serious?" She questioned him.

"Yup!" He chirped. She stared for a few seconds, before answering.

"Well, a pokegirl is a special type of female that has undergone certain changes and gains special abilities-," She began before she was interrupted.

"I know that already! I wanna know _what _they are and how they came to be!" He said, irritated.

"You've met one before? And you noticed her ability?" Joy asked, well, that was a stupid question, of course he'd met one. But if he was as clueless as he said how could he know they had special abilities?

"Well, yeah, of course, her special ability was to talk telepathically," he stated matter of factly. Joy's eyes lit up in curiosity, a phycic pokegirl? But the only ones they had here were A-Bra's, Ka-D-Bra's, and Alaka Wham's, and they were extremely skittish.

"Did you find out what her name was?" Joy asked, genuinely curious, all signs of work gone from her mind. His eyes seemed to sparkle then.

"Oh yeah! Of course! She said her name was Moan," He said happily, but his happy look soon turned to one of confusion and concern, when the Nurse Joy went rigid. "Uh, what's the problem?" He asked, confused.

"Y-you're a-a-absolutely sure that h-her name was M-moan?" Joy stuttered, as she stared at the blonde stunned.

"Well, duh, I just said it was her name didn't I?" He questioned, annoyance bleeding into his voice.

"A-and what did she look like?" Joy questioned.

"Well, she had really pale pink eyes, almost white, and long whitish-pink hair, along with this strange little tail that seemed really flexible," Joy almost missed the slight blush when he said that, she narrowed her eyes, but let him continue, "She had paleish skin, but not enough look unhealthy, and she was about 5'8"," He finished.

Joy could just _feel _the migraine on the horizon, so she quickly gave Naruto a 'STAY' motion, which he pouted at, and went back to the front.

"Alright everyone, I'm sorry for wasting your time but the Poke Center will be closed for the rest of the day, thank you!" She shouted over the immense groans and shouts of outrage.

She went back to the room where Naruto was in, and upon seeing the expectant expression, repressed the urge to slam _her _head into something hard. It was going to be a long night.

~*~

AN: Well that's it for now, thanks for having an open mind and reading my story, just a few quick things here before I go.

One, I don't think I'll be continuing EOB, hell, I might even delete it 'cuz it sucks so bad.

Two, I know it is extremely unlikely for Moan to come to Naruto just because he was sad, but she sensed a great power and something else in him (not gonna tell what) and figured she could help, if you don't like it, tough shit, it's my story.

Three, This will be a little different from most pokegirl stories, because in this one Naruto will be aware of the mistreatment of Pokegirls and he will not like it, and because in this story Naruto is not some combination of a hamster and donkey in bed, he'll be a passionate lover, slow, steady, and pleasurable. Sure there'll be times where his pokegirls will love him so much they'll jump him for some hot passionate, hamster sex. But those'll be few and far between.

Four, As to why Naruto reacted so violently at first to Moan, that will be explained in later chapters.

**And Five, This idea is completely original, so anyone comes around complaining about copyright or fraud will be shot, repeatedly. I'm not going to be doing disclaimers because I feel they are a waste of space. **

That's it, read and review.


	2. A Whore of a Different Sort

Chapter 1

Random Quote of the Chapter_:_ _You're calling __**me **__evil? Listen closely scum; thousands of Iwa ninja went out to battle one day; brothers, fathers, sons. Some on their first A-Ranked mission, others on their first missions ever, and they were wiped out in less than a second by a bright golden flash. Whose evil now, bitch?_

~*~

Joy had been right, it was a _very _long night, but she thought he'd finally gotten a basic grasp of it. He sat across from her, a contemplative look on his face.

Joy sighed to herself, she needed an aspirin, it had taken so long to explain to him that she too, was a pokegirl that she had begun to get that migraine she had foreseen. Seeing him turn his attention back to her, she quickly put a smile back up, asking him what he needed.

"Well," He began slowly, "I was just wondering, where could I get myself a pokegirl?" He finished, it's not that he wanted to stay here, it was just that he needed to gather information so that he could get back to his world, and it would look suspicious to see a civilian travelling all over the world asking people about confidential information.

She stared at him a bit more before she answered, "Hm, well you'd have to go to one of the research centers or ranch's to get your starter pokegirl, and then you could just battle other feral pokegirls with yours to capture them," satisfied with her answer, Joy once again turned her attention to her growing headache.

"Where could I find one?" He asked, amused to see her groan in pain at his endless questions. She waved her hand at him.

"20 Miles due east, ask for , now please leave so I can tend to my brain," She muttered before searching the cupboards for some pain medications, while the blonde behind her just chuckled in amusement.

"See ya later Joy-chan!" He called over his shoulder as he left out the back door, Joy stared after him, what the hell did _–chan _mean?

~*~

Naruto glanced around the surrounding forestry curiously; everything seemed so much less sturdy. It almost seemed as if it were there simply to look nice. Naruto sighed, he hadn't meant to lie to Joy, but he had needed a cover story for the reason of all his questions.

It hadn't been completely pointless though, he'd found his way to the ranch and stole a few pokeballs and something called a pokedex, he didn't know what it was, but he'd seen a lot of other tamers holding them.

Hm… Come to think of it, Joy had said something about it holding information on pokegirls, Naruto quickly grew excited, maybe he could find information on Moan!

Excitedly Naruto tore the device out of his pocket and began pressing buttons like mad. Finally he reached the search bar and tapped in the word MOAN in big bold letters.

The screen filled up with words and Naruto had to stifle a groan at the site of them. He hated reading, it was so impractical and unneeded when you were a ninja! Sighing, Naruto was about to read before a monotonous voice began to speak.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and joy, it talked! No reading! Smiling triumphantly, Naruto listened intently to the explanation.

**Moan, the Legendary Psychic Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Psychic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet:** unknown (alpha-waves are speculated)  
**Role:** psychic troubleshooter  
**Libido:** unknown (Average speculated)  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** None (Bug, Dark, Ghost)  
**Attacks:** Aura of Cute, Butt Wiggle, Quick, Foresight, Telekinesis, Fade, Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Hypnotize, Dodge, Tail Slap, Heal  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Agility (x10), Enhanced Speed (x7), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, superior intelligence  
**Evolves:** N/A  
**Evolves From:** N/A  
Moan is one of the very rare Legendary Pokegirls. Made by Sukebe to be far beyond normal Pokegirls, Moan is perhaps the ultimate psychic pokewomon, with perhaps only her genetically-engineered daughter, Moantwo, surpassing her.  
Moan looks like an A-bra with Amachop style mixed in. She is just under five feet tall, and has light grey skin that is as soft as it looks. Her hair is a darker shade of grey that hangs down to her shoulders, and is the only hair on her body. Her tail is the same grey color as her skin, and is about half-again as long as her legs. It has a small knot at the end, being slightly thicker there for her Tail Slap attack, usually though it just waves behind her carelessly. Her bust is remarkably full, and looks even larger than it is due to her small frame. Moan never wears clothing. She usually tends to curl up when flying through the air, and often times has her eyes closed, despite being awake, apparently using psychic senses to detect her surroundings. She has never been known to speak verbally, but on two separate occasions, people who have seen her have sworn that they heard a soft voice in their heads saying 'Moan' a few times. The odd thing about that is that saying nothing but their type is a mark of having gone Feral, but Moan's behavior is anything but that of a Feral pokewomon. Her intelligence is far greater than even that of an Alaka- Wham, and many speculate she may be the smartest being alive. This apparently hasn't taken away from her playfulness and zest for life however.  
Papers and files found in some of Sukebe's old bases speak of the reason for Moan's creation. Sukebe knew that during the war situations would arise where his pokegirls would need reinforcements, but not be able to receive them for any number of reasons. He invented Moan to be able to detect the problems based on the stress and anguish she psychically felt, fly or teleport to the scene, and use her vast powers to aid the pokegirls there. Moan did all this, but the few records there are of her interfering in a battle all show a remarkable kindness. Moan has never once been known to kill, or even seriously harm her enemies, instead putting them to sleep during battles, allowing the pokegirls to simply bypass their enemies. Moan was noticeably absent during the end of the war, when things became very bad for both sides. Why is not known.  
Moan has rarely been sighted. Usually she is only seen when a cataclysm of huge proportions is about to happen, there to divert it. Old emails mention a creature fitting her description spotted around the once-unified Orange Islands mere days before they were shattered into their present state by an Eva evolved into something by an Angelstone, and many feel that Moan was there to try and prevent the disaster. Beyond such disaster sightings, Moan is almost never seen, very rarely being glimpsed soaring through the air in a bubble of force, eyes closed, just enjoying herself.  
There are other supposed sightings of Moan that are less than totally credible however. Young men around the world have described having dreams were a pokegirl would fly in through the back room window and float down onto their bed, engaging them in a night of passionate Taming. Such dreams tend to be very lifelike, and the pokegirl they describe is often a close match for what Moan looks like. Many of these young men became Tamers just to try and find that pokegirl from their dreams. Scholars on Moan are divided on how seriously to take the idea that some of these 'dreams' are of Moan. Almost every young male has at least one sex dream about a pokewomon.  
Furthermore, several accounts are listed as taking place on the same night by young men all over the world. Even for Moan, that would be some very fast teleporting. If some of these dreams are in fact actual encounters with Moan, a lot would be explained though. There are no other reliable accounts, or even rumors, of anyone Taming Moan, so to keep from going Feral (and most agree that, despite her never saying anything other than her name, a mark of having gone Feral, she hasn't) Moan must be getting some somewhere. Enough of the reported dreams have a common theme that some have put together a sketchy picture of Moan's Taming likes and dislikes. Reports were the man in question Tamed her quickly and without preamble usually got her off a few times and then she left. But when Moan was petted and stroked, engaged in proper foreplay, and even stroked during the act of Taming, she stayed much longer, climaxing many times before leaving, softly moaning and mewling submissively...It seems she enjoys being appreciated during sex. Moan has also never been seen eating anything. It has been tentatively hypothesized that she doesn't need food, but instead feeds on alpha-waves. Alpha-waves are waves that the brain emits when happy, pleasured, relieved, etc. If Moan does indeed feed on such waves when they are emanated, it would be a good reason for her to go around helping people and visiting horny young men for Taming at night.  
As Moan has never been captured, no one can begin to really guess what it would be like having her in a Harem. It's likely she wouldn't take to it well, having been a free spirit for too long. A Tamer she truly cares about though may capture her heart to the point where she would stay with him, only leaving to prevent disasters from occurring, and then returning to him.  
**LEGENDARY QUALITIES:** All Legendary pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other pokegirls:  
**Truly Unique:** All Legendary pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Ditto, for example, can take Moan's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below). They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new pokegirl type though, which is how Moan's DNA was used to create Moantwo.  
**Deathlessness:** Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.  
**No Weakness (Level X):** All of the Legendary pokegirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a pokegirl at or below a certain level, if that pokegirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Moan has No Weakness (Level 65). If she were to face a Ghost or a Dark-type pokegirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs Psychic, at or below level 65, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokegirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.  
**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES:** Some Legendary pokegirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Moan's lexicon of special attributes:  
**Fore-psight:** A greatly heightened version of the Foresight attack, this lets Moan sense large, impending disasters before they happen, and the general vicinity of where they will be. Moan doesn't know what the disaster will be; just that it will be big. Moan will generally sense a coming cataclysm a half-week in advance, and will quickly journey to where it is, trying to stop it. It has to be a large incident to set off her Fore-psight. A house burning to the ground wouldn't register, an entire city being burnt to ashes would. This ability is automatic, not needing her concentration, and doesn't require use of her Stabilize Power ability. She simply lets the threads of fate flow through her to sense oncoming disasters.  
**Mind Over Matter:** Most psychic pokegirls only can use their listed psychic attacks, and maybe one or two other tricks besides. Moan is no ordinary pokewomon though. Sukebe gave her great psychic powers, so great that they don't have set limits per se. Though she only can do things she had enough power for (which is a lot), the range of what she can do is vast. She can telekinetically fly, and often creates a force-field around herself for protection. She can manipulate raw energy, though she rarely does so. In short, if she can imagine it, she can usually find a way to psionically do it, if she has enough power.  
**Stabilize Power:** Usually, a psychic pokewomon must concentrate actively on her power to use it. Moan need not be so encumbered though. She can set up to three of her powers, not necessarily attacks, which can be relegated to her subconscious, which will maintain the powers for her without her having to actively concentrate on them. Usually, she sets her telekinetic flight, force-field bubble, and ESP with Stabilize Power, but she can change them at will. **END TRANSMITION.**

Naruto stood, frozen, not even listening to the last of the pokedex's information. A set of words repeated themselves over in his head.

_There have been sightings of Moan… Young men… pokegirl… fly in through the back room window… float onto bed… passionate Taming._

Over and over again, an agonizing mantra. Big salty tears landed on the screen, the hands holding it began to shake. Naruto shivered, before a sob broke through unheeding of him. It had been but two days in this strange world, and Moan had already replaced the void that had been left at his dimension hopping.

Something inside of him at that moment… died, and all emotion save hatred and anger left his face, he began to shake even more violently.

A horrible, air cutting, scream of anguish tore through the trees, sending nearby pokegirls away. Naruto's hand clenched around the pokedex tightly, before hurling it at a tree in front of him.

The tree was obliterated and the pokedex shattered into thousands of pieces. He glared hatefully at it before spitting on it. 'Never again, will I ever use that wretched thing, never again'.

And so it was, that Naruto finally stopped. Stopped trying, he simply let go, and _damn _butit felt good!

But nothing would ever replace the ache in his chest, only enhanced by this latest betrayal. Sighing sullenly, Naruto headed down the trail, intent on making _some_ progress. Unnoticed to him, in the nearby shrubbery, a pair of wide eyes watched in concern and surprise, before hardening with determination.

~*~

Days passed uneventfully for Naruto, seeing many pokegirls, but not really wanting to catch them. He still felt dirty, like he was just another part of _her _day, another notch on the belt, if you will.

He sighed, he'd been doing that a lot lately… He was nearing another town, but he didn't feel like dealing with civilization yet, so with but a thought and a burst of chakra, he was gone in a yellow flash.

.

.

.

After making camp and catching some fish from the nearby lake, Naruto settled down for a rest, he needed to think of a plan, and _fast_, because from what he'd saw, it looked like nobody had survived Tobi's Amaterasu, which meant that save for Tsunade, Konoha was on its own in terms of attacks.

Taking up a meditation position, Naruto set his mind and relaxed.

A pair of eyes widened in excitement from concealment, this was her chance, his guard was FINALLY down. Slowly, she crept out of her hiding space, and toward the man mere feet away from her.

Finally getting an up close look at him, she couldn't help but get wet. Her feathers heated up and she could feel a pressure in her lean stomach.

She quickly positioned herself behind him, and prepared to kneel down and make the powerful human feel pleasure beyond anything he'd ever experienced before.

Just as she was about to bend down to grab him, he… Disappeared, there was no other way to describe it. He just vanished before her very eyes. Gasping loudly, she tried to turn and look for him, but stopped immediately when she felt a sharp pain in her back and felt a large amount of friction beside her head.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him, no longer peaceful. He had the same expression he'd worn several days earlier, and it _terrified_ her.

His eyes were narrowed and a snarl was on his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto hissed out through gritted teeth, kunai pointed at her back and rasengan poised to blow the bitch's head off.

"I-I'm W-Whore-Oh," The newly identified Whore-Oh stuttered, no human, hell, no pokegirl had ever made her this afraid. Right now, she knew that one wrong move would end in her death.

"Why are you here?" Naruto questioned further, pushing his kunai further into her back, causing her to squeak.

"I-I-I'm here t-to make your pain go away," Naruto growled, that sounded suspiciously like what he'd heard when he first arrived here.

"How so?" The Whore-Oh prepared herself for the man's reaction, before saying as levelly as she could.

"By making love to you," She stiffened as the body behind her exploded in, something she couldn't quite identify, all she knew is that it made her feel fear, _true, horrible_, fear.

"Leave," Naruto gritted out through clenched teeth, "Before I kill you," but the bitch in front of him wouldn't listen.

"P-please, I want to help you, you have to let me," She quickly used her speed enhancement to escape though, as she sensed impending danger, and turned around to see a glowing blue sphere in the blondes hand explode.

'That would have been my head," Whore-Oh thought dreadfully. She stared in horror as he glared in her direction where she was supposed to be _concealed_ and charged up another ball in his hand.

"Come down here so I can kill you!" He roared, getting ready to jump after her. He paused though, when he felt something, no something_'s _pressing tightly to his back, and felt two slender arms wrap around his waist.

"Please," She sobbed, "I _must _make love to you, it is my _purpose_," Naruto abruptly stopped moving, and a name popped into his mind, '_Haku-chan_'.

Naruto ceased struggling and let out a breath, he was such a sucker. He let himself be turned around nonetheless, much to the joy of said pokegirl. Before he could say anything though, her lips captured his and her tongue was already exploring his mouth.

Naruto sighed gently before giving in. Just so she would leave him alone, he thought to himself; it had been really annoying for him to put up with her stalking for the past week…

~*~

Naruto layed the woman down gently, before standing up and beginning to undress. Seeing her pout, Naruto asked her dryly, "Would you rather me dry hump you?" She blushed shamefully and shook her head in the negative before giving an aggravated sigh.

Why oh why did humans have to wear so much clothing? It was very bothersome and only got in the way. She loved to feel the wind against her pussy when she flew, and the thought of _covering _her womanhood mortified her.

She gave an excited grin as she saw he was done, her eyes traveling from his toned chest, down to his chiseled abs, taught thighs, and-oh my, she stared at the thick rod looking right back at her.

"My eyes are up here," Naruto muttered amusedly, watching as she blushed even harder before staring up at him with something that almost made him stagger back and land on his ass.

Admiration. Respect. Worship. Lust. _Love_. He stared at her minutely for a second, before he cracked a small smile, and pusher her gently back down.

Whore-Oh moaned as the sex god above her began to caress and lick her in places she'd never even attempted to reach.

Her back arched and she pressed herself against him, rubbing her large breasts against his chest, shivering at the pleasure that shot through her.

This continued for several more minutes before Whore-Oh became impatient, "Please, I want you _inside _of me Naruto," she begged, staring at him pleadingly. He stared at her for a moment.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked questioningly, to which she blushed.

"A-ah, well, you see, I've been watching you since you arrived here, but I wasn't able to make it to you before _she _got there," she spat the word her like it was poisoness. This surprised Naruto, from what he'd seen so far, she was a gentle soul borne of caring. Maybe he was wrong?

"If I may ask, who is _she_?" Naruto asked curiously. She glanced up at him startled, almost as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"Moan," She said hatefully, spitting the name like a curse. Naruto froze, before slowly, ever so slowly, his grip on her tightened.

She gasped as she felt herself turned around so she was facing him, and found herself lost in two orbs deeper than the Eternal Sea.

A strangled cross between a scream and moan escaped her as she felt him enter her, his member stretching her like never before. Naruto started pumping, slowly gaining speed, until he was going at a steady pace. Both of them were in heaven, euphoria pulsing through every part of their body's.

They continued for hours, before Whore-Oh finally couldn't take it anymore, and screamed quite loudly, cumming all over Naruto's abdomen and chest. Said blonde grunted and released hard inside of her. This caused her to purr at the sudden warmth, which was strange, seeing as she was a bird-type pokegirl.

Throughout all of this neither had broken eye contact, and at the end of it, Naruto leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, before pulling back.

"That was, amazing," Whore-Oh breathed in amazement, that was the best love-making she'd ever had! He grinned tiredly at her, before gently laying down next to her and spooning her against himself.

"You're not too bad yourself… Erm…" He joked, before stopping, this woman had just showed him love and affection like he'd never experienced before, he was _not _going to call her a whore.

"W-what's wrong? Was I bad?" She asked, her voice quivering in a way that made Naruto's heart break.

"No! Uh, what I meant was, I just don't know what to call you. After what we just did, I don't feel comfortable calling you… Well, you know…" He trailed off lamely.

Whore-Oh giggled in spite of herself, even as warmth spread through her chest. Nobody had ever questioned her name before, and it made her feel beyond good to know that the man behind her did.

"Hm, we'll have to fix that now won't we Naruto-kun?" She purred seductively, turning around in his grip and rubbing their groins together, causing the blonde to shudder and groan.

"W-well, how about Ai? Or Koi?" Naruto stuttered out, too intent on the feeling in his nether regions to really think of anything beyond subconscious thought, and that's what his subconscious thought would fit her.

Beside him though, she was now the one frozen, hearing such an affectionate name as his suggestion made her feel even _warmer_ inside. She snuggled into his chest, feeling his arms around her, and sighed contentedly.

"Ai is fine, but I'd rather you be _my _koi," She murmured adoringly into his chest, but he still heard her. All thoughts of anything but the woman in his arms left his mind, and he blushed softly before gently turning her over again.

"Well, Ai-chan, are you ready for round two?" He whispered huskily in her ear. Underneath the blonde Ai could feel herself getting wet, she glanced down before quickly looking up at his grinning face again. Yep, he was _waaaaay_ ahead of her.

Groaning mentally at the soreness she just knew would be coming tomorrow, she wondered if she'd unleashed a monster. But then she wondered if she really cared; Moan was such an idiot!**(1)**

~*~

The next day, to Naruto's immense surprise and relief, Ai didn't leave as soon as she woke up. Instead she stayed with him and helped catch some breakfast. After their meal, Naruto thought of what he should do today. He felt much better, and he thought he could handle going into the city and searching for some information now.

"Hey Ai-chan!" He called out to the bird-type pokegirl who was cuddled up into his sleeping bag. He blinked as she appeared before him in an instant, eyes intent and a warm smile on her face.

"Yes koi?" She asked inquiringly, he shook his head to clear his mind, before he began.

"Well, I was just thinking that we should go to town today, I'm pretty low on supplies and I don't think you enjoy sharing a sleeping bag with me so…" Seeing the 'are you fucking serious, or are you just gay?' look on her face he quickly elaborated, "Okay, so that was a lame excuse, but I really do need to get some more supplies".

She chuckled softly to herself, before giving him a good natured grin, "Koi, I'd love to, but it'd take at least a day for _me _to get to the nearest town, so I think you'll have to postpone," she looked confusedly at him though as he grinned at her.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Ai-chan, grab my arm," curiously she did so, and felt a buildup of something within her before she heard her koi mutter, "Hiraishin," and abruptly, there was a flash and she was in a different place.

Ignoring the stunned look she gave him, Naruto proceeded to the town half a mile ahead, whistling a little tune, before looking back, "Ai-chan! You coming?" She nodded hurriedly, before running after him. Things just got a _lot_ more interesting.

~*~

When they finally reached town, they made their way to the nearest poke mart, unknown to Ai, Naruto had placed a mild Genjutsu on her to make it seem like she was just any other pokegirl with her tamer. He didn't need to deal with the backlash that would surely arise if anyone found out ther was a legendary pokegirl in the vicinity.

Once they made it in, Naruto stocked up on potions and food before reluctantly buying a pokedex. He didn't want to, but they were useful and he wanted to know more about Ai.

Once they were done they went to a hotel and rented themselves a room, to which the receptionist merely gave them a saucy wink and bid them goodnight.

Once they'd entered their room, Naruto engaged in the laborious task of registering himself into his pokedex _again_, while Ai snuggled up into the fluffy comforter on the bed.

Finally Naruto had finished, and he was ready to scan Ai, calling her over, he let the inferred light travel over her body before a match came up.

**WHORE-OH, the Legendary Love Goddess Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Flying/Fire/Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet:** human standard  
**Role:** self-proclaimed goddess of love and love-making  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Fire, Magic, Plant, Psychic, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** None (Electric, Ghost, Rock, Water)  
**Attacks:** Fireball, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Flame Tower, Flame Sword, Feather Blizzard, Gust, Wing Buffet, Wingover, Mach Breaker, Smile, Absorb, Shield, Heal, Teleport  
**Enhancements:** Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Improved Respiration, Endurance, Free joints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Atmospheric Comfort, Enhanced Vision, Toughness, Darkvision  
**Evolves:** N/A  
**Evolves From:** N/A  
Whore-oh is the fourth Legendary bird pokegirl. However, neither the Legendary birds nor any other Legendary claim any sort of special relationship with her. Among her fellows, she is the least-respected Legendary.  
After Typhonna's disappearance during Sukebe's war, he decided to bring more Legendaries into play to help counteract the loss of Typhonna's sheer power. Since Articunt, Zapdass, and Moltits had already done so well, he decided to create a new set of Legendary birds, stronger than the originals. Whore-oh would have been the first of them, but her mentality was, as far as Sukebe and the other Legendaries were concerned, completely deranged. She refused to fight at all except in self-defense. Worse, she would speak long and eloquently that humans and pokegirls should make love, not war, that they should abandon their differences and focus on pleasuring each other in peace and love. Needless to say, this view did not go over well at all. Most of the other Legendaries (and, apparently, Sukebe himself), found this notion to be too ridiculous to warrant any serious reply at all, and either ignored Whore-oh or showed her derision. Even the kinder Legendaries found little value in her philosophy of sexual healing. Moan preferred real acts of succor to ease people's sufferings, and Bastit was known to have once remarked that "her lovey-dovey attitude really takes the excitement out of fucking." Discouraged but undeterred, Whore-oh left the company of her contemporaries, seeking to spread her message to the people and pokegirls of the world.  
Whore-oh isn't very tall, standing five feet four inches. She her wings are separate appendages from her arms, unlike other bird pokegirls. Her hips and knees can bend ways a normal human's can't, allowing her to land easier from a fast flight. Her feet are clawed, with a back-toe to aid in gripping rough ground. Unlike the other Legendary birds, her feathers are not a uniform color. Her breasts and belly down to her crotch are covered in short, off-white feathers of a creamish color. Her arms, torso, face, back, and the back of her wings are a covered with lightish red feathers, and her legs, as well as the inside of her wings and the feathers hugging her ass, are covered with soft yellow feathers. Her hair hangs down to her shoulders, a golden blonde. Her breasts are a large C-cup, and her cunt is surrounded by very short feathers that hug her skin closely, giving it an unshaven appearance. Whore-oh never wears clothes.  
Whore-oh still wanders the world today, undeterred by how little success she has had. She seems to have sunk deeper and deeper into a fantasy world of her own creation as the centuries have gone by. She now refers to herself as a goddess of love and light, offering to make love to any she comes across, so that they "may seek purity in the heat of her passion" as one person who had met her put it. While it may sound like the opportunity of a lifetime to have sex with a Legendary, people who have been with Whore-oh have said the experience was almost frightening in its intensity. Whore-oh refuses to perform any carnal act except straight sex, no tit-fucking, no oral or anal playing, or anything else. She further insists on only the standard missionary position (ironic since she's on a pilgrimage), usually with her on top. During the actual act, she doesn't allow talking dirty or anything except soft kissing, almost always while staring into her partner's eyes intently, even during orgasm. The way she seems to insist on intimacy, almost demand it, is rather frightening to most of the people she's been with. None could deny that the experience was very profound though, or that they came very hard.  
Whore-oh has powers that allow her to carry out her "holy mission," which is odd, since Sukebe certainly didn't bestow her with such abilities. It would seem that she somehow altered her own abilities to suit her new purpose.  
One person claims to have asked her about this, to which she supposedly only replied that as a goddess, she was not bound by the work of mortals. When facing a hostile force, she prefers to use non-confrontational moves such as Absorb and Gust to keep her foe down, only resorting to her stronger fire attacks to defend herself. If worse comes to worst, she will just teleport away. It usually doesn't come to that though, since she is generally able to down a foe long enough to calm her foe (see below) and make love to them, trying to "heal them with her purity."  
Whore-oh has a severe dislike for those who would use sex as anything other than a deep expression of intimacy.  
She doesn't regard Tamers and other pokegirls as wicked, merely misguided. Pokegirls who use sexual domination as a way of life, however, and others who use sex as a weapon, draw her ire, since she views them as clouding the true path to enlightenment. She continues to wander the world over, trying to create a paradise of parity and sex, one person at a time. Whore-oh's ultimate dream, one she hasn't told anyone about, is a world where everyone is truly connected recognition of everyone, everywhere. It is this hope that keeps her going, believing that once she has done her duty and brought the entire world together as one, she will finally be allowed to join them.  
**LEGENDARY QUALITIES:** All Legendary pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other pokegirls:  
**Truly Unique:** All Legendary pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Whore-oh's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new pokegirl type though.  
**Deathlessness:** Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.  
**No Weakness (Level X):** All of the Legendary pokegirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a pokegirl at or below a certain level, if that pokegirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Whore-oh has No Weakness (Level 85). If she were to face a Rock or a Water-type pokegirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Flying/Fire/Magic, at or below level 85, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokegirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.  
**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES:** Some Legendary pokegirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Whore-oh's array of special attributes:  
**Soothe Feelings:** Despite not being a Psychic-type, Whore-oh can use her magic to soothe the hearts and minds of others. Without giving any overt signs, she can concentrate on someone within line of sight, making whatever they're feeling lessen. This works as long as she can concentrate as least partially on someone, and she can use it on multiple people at once. She tends to use this on someone to pacify them before she seduces them, and maintains it during sex if the person would otherwise become rowdier than she would like. After the effect ends, the manipulated person doesn't know their emotions were tampered with.  
**Forced Bond:** If Whore-oh sees two or more people having sex, she has the ability to make a Delta-Bond between them. She cannot use this ability on herself however. Beyond that though, anyone who doesn't have the Mentally Isolated Blood Curse is subject to be Bonded to another by Whore-oh's manipulations. She tends to use this rather liberally, Bonding people who are already nice couples, as well as those who don't feel intimacy for their partner, her way of "teaching" them how wonderful such intimacy can be. Thusly, to many a Bond is indeed a curse, since they somehow end up having one to someone they otherwise don't care for. **END TRANSMITION.**

Throughout the entire thing Naruto's face had been getting grimer and grimer, she was worse than Moan! Throughout it Ai had also been looking down more and more ashamed of herself for betraying her koi. But when it reached the end, his eyes softened, and he pulled her into a gentle hug. He stroked her hair as she sobbed, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and brainstorming on what to do next, Ai personally wanted to go stomp stupid Moans head into the ground, but she didn't the her koi would approve of that. Finally they decided to simply explore for now, which Ai was perfectly fine with.

That night Naruto pleasured her until her throat went hoarse from screaming so much. Everything was right with the world, and as the two lay in each other's arms, they were content.

~That Night~

Moan sighed as she exited through one of the two story buildings that inhabited the city. She had just finished a session of taming, to prevent from going feral. But the past week or two, it just didn't seem to be cutting it.

She couldn't find anybody like him. She searched through the bright lights, in need of someone else to sate her desire for the night. Once she had fully focused herself though, her eyes widened in excitement and anticipation.

He was here! She could feel his aura! Excitedly she zipped to the hotel she could feel said aura coming from, before she felt a foreign presence with him.

A pokegirl? Well, that just wouldn't do. She'd have to show her who was boss! Quickly weaving her way through the clouded city, she finally made it outside the window. She quietly lifted the hatch, hearing the screams from outside.

Immediately she was bombarded with the fresh scent of sex and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. She glanced through the curtains, and all blood drained from her face.

~*~

AN: Well, there ya have it, sorry it took so long, you know how it is.

First order of business today is that I need a BETA; I don't really care who you are, hell, you could be a yaoi fanatic for all I care, but I NEED a BETA.

Secondly, for those of you who are wondering why Whore-Oh knew Japanese while Nurse Joy didn't, this is my point of view. The legendaries were created in the beginning, when the world was the way it was now, so I figure they'd pick up a few things.

**(1)**: She was referring to the fact that Moan just left Naruto after their love-making.

Okay, Translations:

Ai – Lover

Koi – Love, Heart

-chan – Endearing Japanese term for one of affection or one smaller.

-kun – Endearing Japanese term for one of affection.

_That's it, now read and review, REVIEW DAMNIT!_


	3. A Few Obstacles

A Few Obstacles

Random Quote of the Chapter: _The thing that impresses me the most about America is the way parents obey their children. __**King Edward VIII (1894 - 1972)**_

~*~

After a positively _wondrous _session of love making, Naruto finally found himself drifting off to a calm, pleasant sleep. His peaceful mood was quickly dashed though, when he found himself in the depressingly familiar environment of his subconscious.

What was unfamiliar was the scorching heat the permitted even to the dank coves that lay outside the Kyuubi's cell's perimeter.

Naruto growled.

Striding angrily toward the center ring of his mind, he didn't pay any heed to the scorching 120 degrees air temperature that was rapidly climbing. If that stupid bastard thought he could beat Naruto with a little heat, he was even more retarded than Naruto had first predicted.

Apparently the fox had forgotten that the seal had filtered _everything_ from him to Naruto, including elemental mastery over fire. Sasuke and the others had no fucking IDEA how much he had been holding back in their final battle.

Wincing slightly at the memory, Naruto focused himself on the matter at hand; namely beating the shit out of the greatest demon to ever exist for interrupting his sleep.

Now, to most this would be an act akin to jumping off the Hokage Monument; Naruto had survived that before though, and in his mindscape, he was god. Years of scouting out this dreaded place led Naruto to the center with no real thought needed.

The first thing he saw upon entering was the bastard's smirking face; not a smart move.

Naruto stalked forward, and ignoring the demon lord's shocked expression and rabid protests dragged him across his cell by the scruff of his neck, and slammed him up against the far wall.

"Now listen here you arrogant little _prick_," Naruto snarled, his face set in the expression Madara saw in his nightmares, "I am sick and fucking tired of you, I'm not your pet to be called on whenever you see fit. I am your master and you will treat me as such," Naruto spat at the demon.

How had our favorite blonde dimension hopper achieved such a feat as lifting a body several thousand times larger than him? Well, as stated before, here he was god. So if he willed himself to be thousands of feet tall, then it was made so. The Kyuubi, having realized this, was just staring at the blonde ninja in shock and horror.

Naruto smirked upon seeing this, knowing that he had the bastard now. He continued smugly, "Now call me master," seeing its defiant look, Naruto growled in the back of his throat.

"Obey me!" He roared, and to his satisfaction, the beast looked down and muttered something, "What was that, _prisoner_?" he inquired, grinning savagely, pushing it further into the wall until spider web cracks emerged in the thick concrete.

"**Master**," It whispered in a low baritone, shamefully looking at its hind paws, which were still suspended several hundred feet off the ground.

"Louder," Naruto commanded, his grin widening until it nearly split his face in two. When it refused to say another word, Naruto frowned, tightening his grip and causing it to choke slightly, "_Say it_," he growled.

"**Master!**" It coughed out, clawing at Naruto's arms to no avail. Naruto smiled, and tossed it casually to the ground beside him. Gasping for breath, the fox glared at Naruto.

"Now," Naruto began, "Is there any reason besides annoying the hell out of me that you brought me here?" he asked, annoyance reflecting in his eyes.

It mumbled something in reply, but due to Naruto's large stature he couldn't quite catch it, whereas before it would have nearly deafened him.

"What was that Kyuubi-_chan_?" he growled in what he figured was a mocking voice. But instead of irritating the beast even more like he had predicted, it did something much different.

~*~

Hm; perhaps he should have seen this coming, Naruto mused to himself moments later. The widening of the eyes, while not too important, was unusual for the demon, who was always in control. The panting? That was strange, but not _too _weird. The strange smell that reached his nose though? That should have been a dead giveaway.

And so Naruto found himself on his back, the most powerful demon in the world vigorously humping his leg. At this point only one thought ran through his mind, "_God fucking __**DAMNIT!**_"

~*~

Naruto finally managed to pry the horny demon off his leg several minutes of struggling later, and was now glaring fiercely at it, rubbing his now numb leg in agitation.

"What the fuck was _that_?" Naruto hissed, glaring at the newest source of his ire while it stared at the floor. Wait… Naruto's face quickly contorted into horror as he realized one simple fact. _He hadn't felt anything_.

"O-oh god," he gasped out, "You're _female_?" He couldn't even manage a grin when it snarled in indignation, quickly rising to its feet.

"**Of course I'm female **_**ningen**_," 'she' spat scathingly, but before she could utter anything else, she was kicked roughly in the stomach and slammed against the bars.

Despite the traumatic experience that he had just gone through; and Naruto was sure it would scar him forever, he would get some respect from this bitch.

"That is _MASTER_ to you, you stupid fox," he snarled, "Do you understand?" Seeing her nod fearfully, he once again dropped her.

"Now, what was that?" He asked.

"**I'm in heat**," she replied simply, to which Naruto stared at her incredulously.

"And you saw it fit to bring me here so you could hump my leg?" He questioned dryly, and he could have sworn he saw her blush through her crimson fur.

"**Well I'm sorry that I don't have the opposite sex currently throwing themselves at me, unlike **_**some **_**people**," she growled… playfully? Had the Kyuubi no Kitsune just made a joke?

"Ah, yah, sorry 'bout that. It wasn't exactly my choice you know. But, once again, why are you willing to hump my leg numb but not have a civil conversation with me? And why the hell is this place so fucking hot?" He asked absent-mindedly, agitatedly rubbing his arm where he could feel blisters forming.

She gave him a flat look, "**It's called **_**heat **_**Naruto, what do you expect?**" Naruto didn't really hear the last part though, wondering if the surprises would ever end. Hoping to recover some of his dignity, he quickly scolded her.

"It's master, Kyuubi-chan, although my actual name is a large step up from ningen," he said, smirking lightly to her.

"**Ah, but when did I become Kyuubi-chan "master"?**" She purred, strutting seductively toward him, slowly circling him, before leaning up and dragging her tongue along his neck.

Naruto shuddered, stepping back from her. Quickly wiping his neck with his sleeve, he fixed her with an indignant stare.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-chan, but I can't do anything even remotely sexual with you right now, at this point the thought of doing; _that _with a fox… Well, it's a bit disturbing to me," he finished lamely. The Kyuubi seemed to glare at him for a moment before dropping her head in resignation.

"**Stupid picky masters and they're beastialphobia**," she muttered to herself before she seemed to sigh. Everything else was momentarily lost on Naruto though as a blinding flash of chakra obscured his vision.

~*~

Groaning awake Naruto tried to take stock of his surroundings, but amidst all the white spots that had yet to recede from his sight, he could barely make out the bars of the cage.

Wait; bars, cage… Oh shit! Naruto quickly jumped to his feet in search of his prisoner, or tried to, but found himself trapped by an unseen force.

Naruto turned his head and gaped silently at the sight currently clinging to his abdomen. Sexy grey-silver eyes, a narrow defined nose, and a luscious wave of ivory hair completed the woman's face.

Eyes traveling farther down, Naruto found himself staring at a set of perky CC's with round pink nipples rising and falling gently with her breathing. Gaze lowering farther still, he gazed upon the toned stomach and nice wide hi-

Naruto stared at the beautiful, beautiful hips, oh kami he could feel himself getting excited. Yep, those were some fine hips! Mmmm, so smooth and toned, they fit right in with the rest of her body. It was an unknown fact to everyone but – his mind stopped before quickly re-iterating; unknown fact to _anyone_ that he was a hips man.

It was one of the strangest and most bland fetishes out there and it turned him the fuck on!

Panting slightly his eyes traveled to her womanhood, and stared at the bare pink lips soaked with her juices. He eyed it hungrily for a moment, before slowly tearing his eyes away, the now heaving sage finally got to her legs, and shuddered in sexual glee.

So long and smooth…

After what seemed like hours he got a good look at her eyes again, and saw them filled with satisfaction and lust.

"**Do I please you master?**" The smooth, sultry drawl drove him crazy, but he managed to just gain control himself before he banged her through the floor.

Leaning in very close, Naruto gave her his sexiest smile, and whispered in her ear, "I do, very, very much Kyuubi-chan. In fact I like it so much, I think I'll reward you," he nipped at her neck, relishing in her breathy moan.

Kyuubi barely had time to scream before Naruto quickly rammed himself into her, groaning lowly in his throat. Panting, he regarded her with half-lidded eyes. He was ready, and she was going to be sore in the morning.

Perfection.

Naruto began slamming into her at lightning speed **(1)**, quickly putting her over the edge. Minutes later she screamed her release, and came hard against him.

She was jolted out of her pleasurable haze when the blonde slammed her onto her hands and knees, and wasted no time fucking her from behind.

~*~

Hours later, they were on their 12th position; reverse cowgirl style if she was correct. Being in control of one's mind while in it gave one wonderful capabilities…

Oh god, she hadn't had sex in sooo long. Kyuubi was actually on the verge of slamming her head against the wall for not doing this earlier; her and her stupid demon pride.

Kyuubi came for the… 9th time? Kind of hard to keep track what with heat and the Adonis below her, she thought quietly to herself. Just as she was about to crawl off to change positions though, something slick, sticky, and hot shot through her.

A choked scream ripped through her through as the wonderful sensation of her lovers cum filled her body. Sighing in ecstasy, she gently rolled off of his body and snuggled up next to him, purring deeply in her throat.

He rolled over and gave her a tired smile, "Enjoy yourself, Kyuubi-chan?" He whispered inquiringly to her, curious to what her reaction would be.

"**Ohhhhhhhh yes, Naru-kun, was the best sex of my life,**" she growled throatily to him. There was a large grin adorning her face and gratitude in her eyes. He smiled, trailing butterfly kisses up along her neck, causing her to gasp lightly.

"Mm, I must be pretty good then, considering all the time you've had to make comparisons," he joked, chuckling quietly when her face turned red with indignation.

"**Are you calling me old?**" She inquired huffily, "**Because I can assure you that this body is most **_**certainly **_**not that of an old woman's!**" She declared haughtily, a pleased smirk on her face. His lips quirked up; poor fox had just set herself up.

"No, no, it most certainly is not," he let his eyes roam her body for a few more moments, before bringing his gaze back up to her self-assured eyes, "So, who'd you steal it from?"

The room filled with screams and laughter.

~*~

The morning Naruto awoke in high spirits, feeling the comforting warmth of his companion beside him, he gently yawned before looking around. To his surprise, it was pitch black outside. Looking at the clock next to their bed, Naruto gave a start, it said it was only 2:30. But they'd fallen asleep at 12…

Time passed very slowly in his mindscape it seemed.

Shrugging, Naruto snuggled deeper into the covers, shielding himself from the cold. He smiled softly, before falling back to sleep, never noticing the form that had frozen after bumping into the pull-out couch in the room.

Moan mentally sighed in relief and berated herself for her carelessness. She just couldn't stand it though, she was sooooooo horny! Watching them fuck for two hours straight had gotten her wound up really fucking tight! Stupid Whore-Oh, stealing her man.

She slumped down onto the couch, accepting the fact that she would have to wait until morning to get any. She wasn't cruel, she'd let him rest before she had a go at him. She positioned herself and tried to meditate, but… couldn't.

Groaning mentally, Moan pondered this, it had been going since she'd met him come to think of it. She was more… high-strung, wired almost. It made her feel strange, but it wasn't exactly a bad feeling. Shaking her head she lay down; she wasn't getting any meditation done, so she might as well rest up for her sex to-, erm, Naruto, yeah that was it.

.

.

.

Moan awoke before the two bedmates, quietly concealing herself with her psychic powers. She was then put through torture as the two proceeded to do each other for another hour. What was that, round 5? She was rubbing herself gently, in desperate need to get some relief. She wouldn't let herself cum though, that would be reserved for Naruto.

Moan heard the whore whisper something about taking a morning fly, but ignored everything but the fact that the blonde haired human was alone. Giggling slightly, she quickly made herself visible. She watched as his eyes immediately found hers, he was also tensed up in anticipation, she was pleased to note.

~*~

Naruto meanwhile had frozen up, staring at the woman across from him; looking at him through half-lidded eyes. She was slowly advancing and Naruto cursed himself for letting Ai leave. Back to the matter at hand though, the horny traitor that was now much closer than he'd previously realized.

'SEX, SEX, SEX!!!' Moans mind screamed desperately to her, Moan didn't even have time to ponder the phenomenon of her having no control over herself. She simply sauntered over to the blonde even faster, sashaying her hips.

Unheeding of his wailing conscious, Naruto's eyes traveled down to stare at her hips as they moved hypnotically.

Quickly composing himself, he looked for a possible escape, and nearly wept with joy when he saw the window uncovered.

Moan had been very careful to cover all of the escape routes, except the window; but they were on the fourteenth floor and she doubted he was suicidal. It was with a satisfied smile that she advanced upon the blonde.

So imagine her surprise when he bolted toward the window, crashing through and plunging to the streets below.

She nearly screamed, and quickly darted out the window into the air. She saw him just as he hit the ground, and her eyes grew as large as saucers when she saw what happened next.

Naruto slammed into the ground roughly, making a small crater, and sprinted off toward the forest, a mere three seconds marking his escape.

When you really thought about it, ninjas were amazing beings. Being able to fall dozens of yards onto concrete with no injuries? Granted he was a jinchurriki, but that was still damn impressive for a human.

Meanwhile Moan and all the other people that had seen this were staring. Several civilians shook their heads dazedly, marking off the thing they had just witnessed as an illusion. Really, that was just silly. Nothing could do something like that except a pokegirl, right?

Right?

~*~

Ai touched down gently, ruffling her feathers and stretching languidly. She loved a good fly to start her day, sighing in content she started toward the city.

Right as she was about to head off though, a yellow blur appeared in front of her and spun her around several times before stopping. She gasped as she saw it was Naruto, staring intently at her.

"Naruto-kun what's-?" She began before being cut off by his wonderful lips smashing into hers.

After several seconds Naruto pulled back, a dreamy glint in his eyes, "Ah, I needed that," He said dreamily. Finally taking notice of his stunned companion, he began his sheepish explanation, "Er, you see, I –," he began, before he was cut off by a grey blur.

~*~

Ai's face slowly contorted in fury as she saw what it was that had just tackled Naruto. Moan! That little bitch! She seethed, staring at the woman currently forcing her vile tongue into her lover's mouth, she was going down!

Moan on the other hand, was busy enjoying herself. Her tongue felt very goodin his mouth, but as she began to furiously rub herself against him, she finally began to take notice of her surroundings. It was just a bit too late though, as she sensed the talon covered foot right before it hit her in the temple.

Ai huffed and blew a strand hair out of her face triumphantly, damn that'd felt good! She quickly helped Naruto up, shaking him by the shoulders a bit to clear his head. She found herself ducking to avoid the Tail-Slap sent her way though. Ai glared heatedly at the form next to her koi, who glared back at her just as fiercely.

"What are you doing here Moan?"

'The real question, _Whore-Oh_, is what you are doing with my mate,' she communicated telepathically to her. She was very protective of her fuck-buddies, and the reason was quite simple.

You see, Ai and Moan had come to a bit of an agreement a while ago. Since both of them were two of the more… excitable, or needy as it were; of the legendaries (not counting Macavity), they sometimes got into arguments over males.

This had led to them making the rule "Finders keepers, loser's weepers," and it had worked great since then. The only thing they had needed to do to mark their males was a bit of their aura signature to be infused with them.

Ai had broken this rule.

She was not one to back down though, contrary to popular belief. She clicked her talons together and ruffled her wings angrily, looking every bit the bird of prey she was.

"I don't care about the agreement Moan, and my name is Ai now," she spat; she would _not _let this bitch have her koi. Never, never god damn it, NEVER!

She seemed to snort, 'What kind of name is Ai? Are you really so self-righteous that you renamed yourself "love"?' Ai bristled at the insult, before something came to her mind and she smirked.

"I didn't come up with it Moan, Naruto-koi gave me it because I was faithful and stood by him even _after _he prevented me from going feral. Shocking isn't it?" She sarcastically asked the now fuming psychic pokegirl.

'You know the circumstances,' she mentally snarled, 'No human could possibly sate my desires for long, I had to cut it off after I calmed him so he didn't get attached!' Ai mentally scoffed at that, oh yeah, he had been _totally_ unattached. The memory of him demolishing a tree with only his pokedex and strength briefly flashed through her mind, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Oh, but Moan, that is where you are wrong. So very, very wrong," she had a glazed look in her eyes that seemed to put out the pokegirl beauty.

'What do you mean? Besides him being very well-endowed,' Moan blushed slightly here in spite of herself, 'He isn't all that special, he couldn't last very long against me, or you for that matter,' she seemed puzzled at the other legendary's persistency, wondering why her fellow legendary was bothering with her mate. Sure he was verygood in bed, but he didn't seem all that special, besides that surge when he got here... No, she couldn't know about that, so what?

"You have become gravely stereotypical towards the human species Moan, and so, when you had the perfect lover in your grasp, you let him go. Do you even know how powerful he is? When he read your info on his pokedex, he got angry and grief-stricken, and threw his pokedex at a tree,"

'So?' She interrupted, irritated at Ai's seemingly rambling.

Off to the side, Naruto could only chuckle to himself ruefully. He had never been ignored in a conversation before. He was Naruto, it just didn't happen, so this was a first for him.

"He destroyed the tree," Ai grinned at the dumbfounded look on the other woman's face, relishing in her shock.

'_What_?' She questioned disbelievingly. She was about to argue at the impossibility of it before someone cut in.

"Well, it wasn't one my best moments," both women turned to look at their mutual love interest, it seemed they really had forgotten he was there.

"Why are you here Moan?" His voice was calm and controlled, but his eyes sang a different tune. Swirling with anger and pain, they made for a frightening sight. Moan gulped nervously.

'I, ah… wanted to see how you're doing,' Moan communicated, suddenly demure, hesitating slightly at the beginning. Something told her he wouldn't take "sex" as an acceptable answer.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't believe that is why you're here Moan," while Moan tried to think up an answer to that, Ai was busy staring at Naruto strangely.

He seemed so… controlled. Peaceful even, it was different from how he'd been just moments before. It was a good different, she decided.

'Well, I need to have… sex, so that I don't go feral and I was hoping that-,' Naruto cut her off.

"And why can't you just go fuck some sleep-delirious person like normal, why am _I _so special?" Ai's jaw dropped at the way her koi was verbally manhandling the psychic legendary. This was unbelievable, un-freaking-believable.

'We-w-well…' Naruto stared at the pitiful sight in front of him impassively, this was _pathetic_, he was barely putting out half of his killing intent and she looked on the verge of a seizure!

He sighed gently and reined in his KI, watching as Moan's body visibly sagged in relief.

"Alright Moan, say I do decide to have sex with you, why should I?" Her eyes, which had been previously shining with hope, fell.

'Well, I just thought that you might want to, seeing as how you seemed to enjoy it before…' She trailed off uncertainly, not having expected to have to give a reason why she deserved it.

Said blondes eyes narrowed dangerously, "Yes, well, that was before I learned I was just a notch in the ol' belt," Moan shuddered at the tone in his voice.

Ai meanwhile, was know the one being forgotten. She was preening herself and watching in satisfaction as the source of her anger was given the tongue-lashing of a lifetime.

Naruto was suddenly very close to Moan, and despite the overwhelming fear that had suddenly consumed her, she could feel herself getting wet.

"I do not like being used Moan, it's happened far too many times to me," he said dangerously, Moans eyes widened in fear at his threatening posture.

Some part of her mind was screaming at the blasphemy of the situation; _her_, the great Moan was afraid of a human! That part was roughly killed, crushed, and spit on though, in the face of the overwhelming force Whore-Oh called her lover.

And even after all this, she couldn't help but get even more aroused.

Naruto finally took notice of the strange musky scent that reached his nose. It wasn't dissimilar to the one he had smelt in Kyuubi's-

Naruto's face scrunched in disgust, "You're getting _off _on this aren't you?" His tone wasn't one of accusation, it was matter-of-fact.

Ai jumped up in alarm at that statement, and quickly glanced over Moan, sighting the damp spot on her crotch and the shameful expression on her face.

"Moan!" Ai hissed contemptfully, glaring daggers at her sister.

Grabbing hold of Naruto's arm, she quickly shouldered his bag, "Let's go Naruto-kun, I can't stand having this _thing _in my sight any longer!" She bit out angrily at the disrespect her fellow legendary had showed her tame- er, equal. Yeah, that was it…

Slowly nodding, without taking his eyes off Moan, Naruto replied off-handedly, "Alright Ai-chan, go back to the hotel, I'll be there in a second," her face was very reluctant, but the pokegirl finally left for the hotel.

"Now," and suddenly, Naruto's eyes were blazing, his body stiff, and an angry frown on his face, "I am going to tell you something,

"I was wronged terribly many, many times in my childhood; but I got past it.

"Years later, mass murderers began killing my friends," his face grew dark. Moan could only stare in incomprehension as a crimson aura shimmered into view.

"I killed them back."

"And while fighting my traitorous best friend, my teammates, my _family_," Moan was shocked to see his eyes moistening. "Died. And I was transported to this little fucked up planet, after watching all of them get incinerated,"

"I will learn to accept that," his eyes were determined and sorrowful, before his face morphed into a snarl.

"What I will not accept, however, is being used as a living dildo," he grabbed her neck, and lifted her bodily into the air. The aura, which was light and hazy before, was rapidly solidifying. His eyes bled crimson and a crushing force slammed into Moan.

Moan began to choke, staring into the eyes of the frightening creature in front of her.

It never crossed her mind to teleport.

"Are you going to bother me anymore?" His voice brooked no argument, and she could only meekly shake her head in response, to which he grunted, before dropping her on the ground.

Without another word he turned and walked calmly away, not seeing the tears that trailed silently down her face.

.

.

.

Once the duo had made their way onto the trail that led out of town, Naruto sighed; his disposition not to hurt the female species of this planet had already been broken.

His brood-walking was quickly interrupted though, by a purring voice in the back of his mind.

'_**Nicely done Naruto-kun**_,' the voice said, dripping with satisfaction.

Naruto's lips quirked ever so slightly.

'_Thank you, Kyuubi-chan,_'

~*~

It had been several days since that incident. We now find our favorite blonde shinobi sitting at the hotel's dining lobby sipping a cup of coffee, his companion next to him, munching on some toast. Things had been a bit tense since Naruto had talked with Moan, and Ai hadn't exactly been sure how to approach him.

Things had smoothed out since then though, it was simply impossible _not _to feel comfortable and warm around the man. Finishing up their brief breakfast, the two set out to do… something.

"So koi, what are we going to do today?" Ai asked curiously. She glanced at him curiously when he placed their key on the front desk.

"We're leaving Ai, we've been here too long as it is and I've barely gotten anything done," he explained when she caught up with him. She stayed silent for a moment, before speaking up.

"Well, where are we going then Naruto-kun?" She nearly face-faulted though when she saw him shrug his shoulders.

"Not sure, but I'd like to cover a lot of land before sun down," He said nonchalantly. And so they proceeded out of the town and onto the dirt road, "Okay Ai, grab hold," already knowing the drill, Ai grabbed his arm and held on tight.

Everything was bright for about a minute and then they were in forestry. Beside her she noticed Naruto was panting, which meant they had covered a lotof ground. Yep, she thought glancing around, they were way into the forest.

They walked for a while, seeing many pokegirls, but all of them fleeing at the sight of Ai. Finally Naruto called for a stop, and they set up camp.

As they sat next to the fire, Naruto gained a conflicted look on his face. After several minutes of staring into the fire Naruto looked up at her.

"Come here Ai-chan, I have something to tell you," he called nervously, patting his lap. Blushing slightly, Ai obediently sat down, making herself comfortable. He cleared his throat nervously, and she looked up at him.

"What I'm about to tell you is something you _musn't _tell anyone. I'm about to tell you the reasons for my unusual strength and speed, are you ready?" He asked nervously, and upon seeing the excited glint in her eyes, he began his tale.

"Okay, here it goes," he took a deep breath, "I'm not from this world," he said. Seeing the look of confusion on her face he quickly elaborated.

"I lived in world where… There were no, _pokegirls_. Everyone fought for themselves, or they died. I've noticed everything here seems a bit mellower, almost shielded. In my world though, brutality was as common as air," Naruto internally was deciding on how to explain his interesting predicament, but in the end decided to wing it.

"In my world, the military was primarily built of Ninja's and Konouchi's," seeing the look of recognition in her eyes, Naruto curiously asked, "You've heard of them?"

"Yes, we have a certain breed of pokegirls here, named Konouchi's," she breathed, wondering if her koi was serious. Naruto's eyes lit up, this would make things a lot easier.

"Well great! Shinobi were only different than Konouchi's in the fact that they were male, we were mostly just called ninja's though," Naruto caught himself going off topic, and quickly got composed.

"Anyways, since you should basically know what we do, I just have to explain to you the other stuff. Ninja's were the worker bees of our world, they did missions, and afterwards they got paid depending on how difficult or important they were. Are you following me?" Seeing her nod, He continued.

"We used attacks which were based in five different groups: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuujin. They basically translate as follows: Energy Techniques, Style of Hand-To-Hand Combat, Illusionary Techniques, Art of Weaponry, and lastly Sealing," Naruto waited until she had everything sorted out before continuing.

"There were these things though, that some people got thru blood, we called them Kekkai Genkai. They were special gifts only given to certain clans. Their abilities ranged from complete control over ones bones to being able to see through solid objects and obtain 359 degrees vision," after a brief pause, Naruto furthered his explanation.

"There was one such Kekkai Genkai, called the Sharingan, which translates into Pinwheel Eye. It was a strange bloodline, and it came in different stages. The first stage was represented with blood-red eyes and a single comma shaped thing rotating around the pupil. The second was the same but with two commas. Same with the third, the fourth though, could only be obtained by killing your best friend." Naruto held out a hand at the outburst Ai was about to make.

"The stages gave enhanced reflexes, and sight, as well as the ability to copy jutsu. The fourth stage however, was different. It gave the same enhancements the first three did, but better. The comma's bled together in a shape that varied between users, and each user would gain a different set of powers." Who knew talking could be so hard? Naruto was struggling greatly and was just trying to get to the end.

"This form was called the Mangekyou Sharingan, which meant kaleidoscope pinwheel eye. My sensei had one, and we were being attacked by another mangekyou users ability, so he used his on me, his ability was to rip a whole in the space time continuum and send objects to different dimensions," Seeing the horrified look on her face, he grinned weakly.

"Pretty scary, huh?" He asked, to which she could only nod. This was, _unbelievable_; at first she'd thought he was just lying, or insane, but no one could come up with a lie that elaborate and sincere. She stared at him incredulously for a second before slowly asking him.

"So, what you're telling me is, that that red aura you get when you're angry is _normal_?" She put emphasis on normal just to get her point across, which seemed to work as his face fell slightly.

"Ah, not quite; you see in my world there were nine beings of immense power, called the Bijuu, or tailed beasts. They're kind of like your legendaries except stronger," he said seeing her about to cut in indignantly, he stared intently at her, emphasizing his next sentence. "They are _powerful_, so much so that the eight tails alone could probably go toe to toe with your Typhonna," he grinned in satisfaction as she stared in shock at him.

"A-and, there's one _**stronger**_ than that?" She whispered, suddenly very glad that all they had here was Typhonna, who was in hibernation anyway. He nodded gravely.

"As you can imagine, they were a very real threat to ninja and civilian civilization alike. So the villages came up with a way to contain the beasts, by using the art of fuujin to seal them into human beings," Naruto continued gravely. "These people were called jinchurriki, which translates into Power of Human Sacrifice".

"So what you're saying," she began slowly, "Is that you contain one of these Bijuu?" Naruto nodded slightly, glad that she was catching on.

"The ninth one to be exact, called the Kyuubi," he quipped for her. Naruto stared curiously at her though as her gaze remained calm.

"That's, that's…" And Naruto felt sudden dread envelope him, he'd been cool and level-headed throughout this entire conversation, but; if she abandoned him here…

"That's wonderful Naruto-koi," she said, smiling warmly. It was at that time, that Naruto saw the true her; calm, collected, loving, and warm. He liked this woman, her confidence in him gave him a feeling of accomplishment, like he could take on anything; but first…

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "Why exactly is that great?" Here he would have expected her to blush, but she just replied smoothly without missing a beat. Where had this person been when they'd met?

"You want answers don't you? You want to find a purpose and a drive to stay here. That power will go a long way in this world, and the added stamina doesn't hurt," the last part was but a purr, and her deep smooth voice made it sound so sexy that his erection nearly ripped his pants.

Her eyes looked on to the large meaty piece of male anatomy and she grinned at him, tackling him to the ground. She was going to love the hell out of him tonight.

A pair of eyes narrowed, this was… Interesting indeed, no wonder her mother was so flustered around him. This power he spoke of though, if it wasn't a lie, it would be mind-boggling. She would have to watch this one…

~*~

"Sir, there has been a disturbance in the Edo league!" A stiff guard man stated, nervously eyeing the man behind the desk. The chair slowly rotated until the person was staring directly at the guard man.

"What kind of disturbance?" His voice was cold and edgy, and it scared the living shit out of the guard.

"Well sir, our men in Edo's reading have been going off the charts, they're saying…" He trailed off, the man's eyes dangerously narrowed.

"_What_, exactly have they been saying commander?" He questioned dangerously, his voice promising pain if his question wasn't answered properly.

"Th-the signals are saying that there are currently two legendary's near Mallat Town and-," he jerked suddenly, before slowly relaxing and falling forward. There was a small dart in the left side of his neck.

"Is this true?" The man asked seemingly no one, before a shadowy figure stepped out from one of the corners of the room. It nodded slightly, and he smirked, "Send team Alpha, Delta, and Beta, on the double!" He barked, watching the figure fade away.

With a satisfied grunt, he turned back to the large white board in front of him, the emblem of Team Trauma glinting off his back.

~*~

Several nights later finds our favorite blonde in his mindscape, talking with his tenant after another session of mating.

"Okay," Naruto began from his seat across from Kyuubi; still in her human form, "I've got a couple questions to ask you before I leave, are you ready?" Seeing the slight look of apprehension on her face, he smiled gently to her, to which she nodded.

"Good, okay then, let's start with your heat," he ignored her flushed face, continuing, "Firstly, I know what a heat is, and you don't literally start radiating absolutely _bitchtastical _levels of the stuff during one," he acknowledged her with a head bob when she made to talk.

"**Well, as you can see, I'm not a normal animal. Being a demoness in heat is very different than being a normal animal in heat,**" she trailed off for a moment, seemingly contemplating something.

"**As a demon, most if not all of our bodies are constructed of youkai, a more potent, dark form of your chakra,**" she raised a single finger when Naruto motioned for her to get on with it, showing that her point was coming.

"**Thus, when we experience heat, our body emits youkai enhanced pheromones, to produce a mate. But since I was trapped inside of your mindscape, my youkai had to come up with another way to attract a suitable mate,**" she seemed a bit uncomfortable at this part.

"**And so, my youkai brought you first to your subconscious, and then proceeded to give you a motivation to seek me out according to your emotions towards me, in this case the scorching temperature.**"

Naruto slowly nodded, "I, guess I can see how that would work. Alright then, second order of business," she mock cringed, causing him to laugh lightly.

"Moan's bio says she is the eptimum of calm, and yet she has acted like a horny little Sasuke-fangirl **(2)** since… then," his face was accusing, and she glared at him in indignation.

"**And why do you think **_**I **_**have anything to do with this?**"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Ai was the same way until just recently, after we had our little romp," she blushed.

"**When I went through heat, my pheromones were released out through you. So basically…**"

"I was a walking fuck toy?" Naruto asked calmly, but Kyuubi could see the anger growing in his eyes.

"**I didn't have any control over it!**" Kyuubi hurriedly explained, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the ninja in front of her.

"Then why did Ai get over it when we had sex, but not Moan?" He asked her, that had been troubling him, and he'd be damned if he didn't get some answers.

She hesitated briefly, a contemplative look on her face.

"**The only thing that I can think of is that since I didn't go into heat until sometime after you two got it on, while you and your 'Ai' had frequent sessions before and after my Heat was quenched, she is still being mildly effected,**" She said, unsure of herself.

He stared at her intensely for a couple of minutes, before heaving a sigh and turning away. Kyuubi released the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

When he turned back, his face was calm again.

"Why is it that your human form bares virtually no resemblance to your demon form?" Her face flushed, both at the question and the abrupt change of subject.

"**Well, I think I look better with light colors, don't you Naruto-kun?**" She growled coyly, rubbing up against him, a sly grin on her face. It was pretty obvious she was trying to appease to him at this point.

Naruto's bared his teeth in a vicious smile, further questions could wait; for now…

More noises and screams, this time ones of pleasure, echoed once again through the room.

~*~

The next morning saw the duo trekking further into the forest, in search of... well, they didn't know yet.

"Naruto-kun, stop," the abrupt command startled Naruto, who spun to look at her, his eyes questioning. She bit her lip cutely, before speaking up gently.

"We need to have a plan Naruto, if you just wander the world aimlessly, you'll get nowhere," Naruto's eyes bore into her, and she shuffled uncomfortably for a moment. Her eyes hardened, and she stood up straight, staring at him in defiance.

Naruto sighed, sliding down the base of the tree his back had been to. He looked so much older than he should, Ai wondered what had happened to him in his previous life to leave him this mentally damaged.

It worried her.

"I know, Ai, I know. I've been putting it off for far too long already, I just..." He paused here, looking troubled. "I'm just a little troubled at the thought of enslaving women," Ai knelt beside him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He smiled up at her, and she got the feeling this one was real. It left her warm.

"All right," he eyed the forest in front of them, a glint in his eyes that had quickly become the bane of Akatsuki and Nuke Nin's existence.

"Let's do this."

~*~

**A/N:** _Now before you stab my eyes out with rusty butter knives, let me put my two cents in._

_First of all, this chapter was an absolute BITCH to write! I kept rewriting and deleting scenes. I feel like my story is confined, boxed in almost. I want it to be, I don't know, spacey! _

_Anyways, I ended up writing over half of it, then deleted it. Did another version, didn't like the way that one was going, so I deleted it too. Got a fourth of the way done with my third version, got fed up, and mixed that with the first two which I had to retrieve from the recycling bin._

_Okay, you can riot to my house now. Too bad I'm on a plane to Portugal, HAHA!! Suckers!_

_Secondly, in my first (or maybe second) chapter, I told you flamers would be shot (repeatedly, lol), What I meant by that was things like these:_

"_Dud!! U suk! Go die in a ditch!!1!eleven"_

_Oh! Oh! This one's my favorite. It hasn't happened to me (yet), but it was on a story rated M, categorized as tragedy/adventure, and the summary said XXXX(I'm not going to ruin it for you)Slaves. It rated it FEMALE SLAVES, and this is what the person said:_

"_What the hell? I don't like how evil XXXX was with XXXX, violence against women, this reader says NO"_

_I just… I don't get this shit sometimes. Why do people let these idiots onto computers? I wholeheartedly support constructive criticism, I welcome it really. I don't, however, support retarded flamers. Cleared up? Good._

**(1): **Ugh, pm's galore getting mad at me for making Naruto more passionate than crazy in bed. I abolished it; slightly. With Kyuubi he was annoyed, sleepy, and oh so horny at her form. It'll be sorta in between, not sure just yet…

**(2): **Ahaha! Oh, oh, I'm sorry Sasuke lovers, well, not really, I just couldn't resist myself.

. . .

**Well, this is my largest chapter yet, I broke 7k. I'm pretty damn proud, if I do say so myself. **

**I'm going to go now, ya know, this and that…**

**Read and Review**


End file.
